Let's Change Everything
by Butterfly00
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures. When everything else failed, there was only one thing to do. Against everything and everyone they decided to take the wizarding world fate in their hands. Each one goes to a different way, to a different time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP!

**Let's change everything.**

**Summary:** Desperate times call for desperate measures. When everything else failed, there was only one thing to do. Against everything and everyone they decided to take the wizarding world fate in their hands. Each one goes to a different way, to a different time.

* * *

A dark figure vigilantly walked through the dark corridors, the silhouette walked fast and silently, looking behind very often to make sure it was not being followed. The figure turned left to a much darker corridor and it had no choice but to cast the light spell.

"Lumos." It whispered and immediately light illuminated the way. The small girl tightened the cloak against her slender body and increased her grip on the grey sack that she had been carrying.

After a while she had finally arrived to her destination. Her head jerked towards the direction of some noise. They were coming.

"Nox." She whispered at once. Her heart rhythm increased as she started to panic.

_Come on, come on! _She thought as she looked behind her shoulder and saw a distant light approaching. Suddenly as if her prayers had been answered, a door appeared out of nowhere.

She smiled in relieve and without losing time she entered. As she closed the door and whirled around she saw five familiar faces. They looked expectantly at her.

"I've got it." She announced and the five of them erupted in cheers and laugher. She smiled brightly at them as well. There was still hope…

"You're bloody brilliant, Hermione!" Ron laughed and pulled her to a hug.

"Were you followed?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes, I reckon they're outside right now." Hermione told them sadly.

"What about our things?" Neville asked worried. "I forgot t-to send an owl to my grandmother."

"I'm so sorry Neville." said Hermione dropping the grey sack. "I think if we're to do this we should do it now, before we get second thoughts."

"She's right, let's just get going." Ginny said picking up the grey sack. "We're all in this, aren't we?"

"I still would feel better if you didn't come" Ron said eyeing his sister, who merely rolled her eyes. "Mum's going to have a heart attack."

"Okay, so we're all in it?" Harry asked, though he was starting to have second thoughts about it. What if everything went wrong? What if something happened to one of them? It would be his entire fault…

"Yes." They all said in unison and smiled at each others uncomfortably.

So it would finally happen. After months of hard work they were ready to finally go through with the plan.

After Dumbledore's fall, the order of the phoenix and ministry had followed. The wizarding world had been taken over by corruption and worse by the Dark Lord who had entitled himself the new ministry of magic. Hogwarts had been closed; a new administration was being carefully picked by the Dark Lord.

Muggleborns and all those who did not support the Dark Lord ideals were being hunted down and killed with no mercy. Few were those who still dared to do something about it.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna had been hiding in Hogwarts for two months now. They had a plan, to go back in time. At first, it had become rather hopeless since they found nothing about it, until one day, Hermione decided to take a peek into Dumbledore's office.

The book seemed like it had been waiting on her. She found it right there on the headmaster desk, under all the paperwork. The strange book gave very specific details of a traveling in time potion that was still going through testing and some other investigations.

A few days ago, a small group of death eaters had arrived to the school in order to keep an eye on it.

"Right, Ginny open the sack and pass me those purple roots, please." Hermione asked as she moved away the hair from her face. "Thanks."

The five stood in absolute silent, staring nervously at Hermione while she worked. If she committed a mistake they were doomed.

Some hours later, the potion was finally done. Hermione sighed deeply and smiled despise of how exhausted she was.

"Think we should rest first?" Harry asked worried about his bushy haired friend. She looked over him and shook her head.

"No, Harry. I think they'll find a way to enter soon." said Hermione hastily.

"But, Mione, I don't think they can." Ron protested. "The room of requirements did not appear to Harry when he wanted to figure out that that Malfoy git was up to."

"We're talking about dark magic, Ron." Ginny answered exactly what Hermione had in mind.

"So we're leaving now?" Luna asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes we are." Hermione answered ignoring Harry's expression. "Okay everyone knows what time they're going to?"

"I'm going with Luna to 1977." said Ron forcing a smile towards Luna, who beamed at him.

"You're going to be with my parents…I still think I should be the one going" Harry muttered.

"No, Harry! You look too much alike with your father." Hermione answered in a matter of fact tone.

"He could change the way he looks." Ginny answered supporting Harry.

"Yes, but… it's for the better this way." The bushy haired witch replied tiredly. "Harry, you and Ginny will only travel a year, to prevent Dumbledore's death."

They nodded and Hermione noticed the angry glare Harry shot her.

"Neville and I will be going fifty years to the past." Neville gulped. He didn't like the idea of going back to the Dark Lord school years at all.

They gathered around and Hermione distributed small cups to everyone, each one containing the exact portion of the potion equivalent to the year they were going back.

Neville looked extremely nervous. Ginny gave Harry a reassuring smile. Ron looked expressionless and Hermione wondered if he would complete his task without her to guide him. Luna was smiling and beaming.

"Good luck everyone." Hermione whispered as she closed her eyes and swallowed the potion.

* * *

As Hermione reopened her eyes she found herself still at the same place, thought the only person present in the room was Neville Longbottom who still had his eyes closed.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that the potion really had worked. She honestly never thought it would work.

"Oh God! Merlin, Neville look!" She exclaimed as she laughed wildly. They were saved, if everything went according to their plan, they would save everyone, and they would save their world.

Neville looked towards a madly laughing Hermione. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"We did it!"

"No, you did it." Neville told her as he smiled nervously. She gave him a wide smile and glanced around.

"I hope the others are okay." She whispered as she walked towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this is ****errrrr**** more like a small introduction. What do you guys think? Should I continue this? Where and who should I focus more on this story? Please let me know! ****Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**1944**

Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom had been waiting for the right time to leave the room of requirements. They were hungry and tired and all they wanted was a long night of rest, but that had to wait.

Finally when it was really late and everyone was sleeping, they decided to leave the room. It was better this way, so they would not attract undesirable attention towards them. Their mission should be completed without lifting up any suspicions; they could not afford to throw this unique chance away.

The two Gryffindors left the room, they were so nervous that they could almost swear they could hear each other heart beats. Neville glanced around nervously while Hermione led the way a little bit more confident. Her chocolate eyes also stared around her; it was amazing how Hogwarts was exactly like this in her time. She spotted one painting of a small blonde girl sitting with her legs crossed, gazing at them; she smiled softly as she remembered how that painting was at that exact spot back home, until one of the death eaters had put it on fire. An excitedly feeling ran through her stomach as she saw it again, she wondered how it would feel to see those blue eyes sparkling once more.

After some minutes they were standing in front of the famous gargoyle. Hermione unconsciously held Neville's hand and squeezed a little bit too tight causing the boy to yelp.

"Sorry." She apologized feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I'm a nervous wreck right now." The boy nodded, he knew exactly how she felt.

"What now?"Neville asked looking over the stubborn gargoyle that refused to sweep aside.

"This is infuriating!" Hermione exclaimed as she started to pace back and forth for a while. Suddenly she stopped in front of the statue. "It's a matter of life and death! Let us see the headmaster." She muttered, her eyes pleading, her only sane bit laughing at her.

_Get a hold of yourself, Hermione! Merlin, you're talking to a statue._

After a few seconds the Gargoyle stepped aside causing the bushy haired witch to jump startled. Her sane side stopped laughing.

_Oh, I'm really losing it._

"This is it." She heard Neville whispering at her left side. Their eyes met each others, and they read determination in one another.

The following moment seemed that was happening in slow motion. Several emotions hit Hermione as each step she took towards the headmaster office. What would it be like to see him alive again? How would it be like to hear his wise words, to feel safe whenever those amazing blue eyes gazed upon her?

Taking a deep breathe, she looked over Neville who nodded on her, mentioning her to knock on the door. Reluctantly she knocked. At first nothing happened, there was absolutely no sound or anything that revealed that the headmaster was in his office. She knocked again, this time harder.

Both held their breath as heavy footsteps walked closer. Her eyes glanced nervously to the door.

Then the unexpectedly hit them. Their eyes met a pair of hazel ones, staring with interest at them. Hermione eyes widened as she became aware that Albus Dumbledore only turned headmaster in the seventies.

"How can I help you?" The headmaster asked as his hazel eyes stared down towards their odd robes. Neville head turned to look at Hermione.

"We… we n-need to see Albus D-dumbledore right away." She chocked out, her voice was clearly shaky.

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at her. "Why, if I may ask? And who are you? You're clearly not a student here."

Hermione tried not to groan. It looked like this man would not rest until he knew what he wanted to. "It's important, please sir."

The tall man immediately looked towards Neville, apparently waiting him to say something. The Gryffindor boy seemed uncomfortable under the headmaster intense staring.

"It's a matter of saving lives, sir." She blurted out as she noticed how Neville was starting to feel intimidated. However she couldn't help the feeling of regret of the words she chose. The man stared at her with an expressionless face and closed the door leaving the two of them to stare at it.

_Great! Oh Merlin, help us…_

"What now?" Neville asked confused. Hermione closed her eyes in irritation. It looked like that she was the one who had to do all the thinking work.

All of a sudden the door opened again. The elder wizard stepped outside and closed the door. He walked past them and looked behind with a highly amusing expression. "Are you coming?"

They walked silently through the wide corridors. Hermione studied the man a head of her. Armando Dippet was a tall man, with short grey hair; his eyes were hazel and serene. He appeared to be calm and kind. He walked a head of them with an enormous self-assurance.

Turning left they finally arrived to what seemed to be Dumbledore office. The headmaster knocked once.

"Enter." Neville looked towards Hermione who smiled at him. A cold shiver travelled up her spine as she heard his voice.

The headmaster opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Hermione gulped and gave Neville an assuring smile. The room was a little dark; there were papers and books everywhere, several antique artifacts served as decoration. It looked nothing like the office he had as headmaster. Finally her eyes caught him bending over, his back turned on her. He seemed to be searching for something in some drawers.

"Albus." The headmaster spoke trying to get his attention.

"Just a minute, Armando… I was sure I had it right here… wonder where…-"

"Albus, please." The headmaster asked smirking. "Ahm ahm" Dippet coughed.

Slowly a much younger version of Dumbledore turned around to look at the headmaster. The auburn haired wizard raised an eyebrow, his blue sparkling eyes noticing the other two figures present in his office.

"These two arrived a few minutes ago to my office." The headmaster paused to see if Dumbledore showed any signs of recognizing them. "They insisted in seeing you."

"Did they now?" Albus asked smiling at them. "How can I help you…?"

Hermione traded nervous looks with Neville. "Sir, we'd prefer if we could talk privately." She said avoiding looking at the headmaster.

"Thank you Armando." Albus said smiling leaving the headmaster no other choice but to leave. Dippet glanced over the two teenagers before. "Please, do sit down." Dumbledore asked politely, he too sitting down.

"Sir, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom." Hermione said smiling at Neville who was looking white and rather nervous. "This might be a shock, and really, before you say anything you should listen until I'm done… I know we broke several rules but it was for the greater good, and Neville and I… I just don't-"

"Calm down, Miss Granger." said Dumbledore, smiling kindly. She was so nervous that she couldn't even think of anything to say.

"We've come from the future." Neville cried exasperated. Hermione looked at him with her mouth open, in surprised. Albus Dumbledore relaxed into his chair and looked amused.

After a while Hermione and Neville stared at a thoughtful Dumbledore who paced back and forth. They had been in this awkward silence for some long minutes now. The former headmaster was shocked to know what they have done. Not only they had broken several laws but also messed with magic itself. They had challenged the magical laws, the time laws. At first he had became angry but soon softened when he saw their expressions.

They had acted in despair; they had no one to guide them through dark times. The eldest wizard stopped to look at them. Hermione lifted her chin, her chocolate brown eyes with the slightest hope fading away.

_He's sending us back._

"Alright, if we're doing this, we have to do it by my rules only." He spoke firmly.

Hermione beamed, Neville let out a heavy sigh in relief. There was hope after all.

"Thank you sir, thank you so much!" Hermione said, feeling the need to run and hug him but controlled herself. Neville smiled a real smile in months.

"Now, who is this student that you speak of?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down again.

"Tom Riddle." Hermione and Neville said at the same time. If Dumbledore was the tiniest bit surprised he did not show it. His face was serene as ever.

"I must confess that I always had my own suspicious about the boy character, but never had I for one second thought that things would turn out that way." The auburn haired wizard muttered more to himself than to them both.

Neville smiled sadly while Hermione sat impatient to know what they were supposed to do next. Sure she had made a plan of her own, but she wanted to know what the elder wizard thought was better.

"Right, first I think it would be better, if both were sorted in Slytherin." Dumbledore said highly amused. Hermione nodded reluctantly while Neville looked dumbfounded. Being sorted in Slytherin was something equivalent as a death sentence to him. "I must warn you, that making acquaintances with him won't be easy, I advise you to befriend the people he likes to call friends."

"What about our background story sir?" The bushy haired witch asked concerned.

"Oh yes, I think changing the last names will do, you can be Huddersfield." He said looking towards Hermione. "A very powerful pureblood family from Ireland, and you… Borani, an Italy transfer… yes, I think it will do."

* * *

**1977**

A red headed boy and a blonde girl stood nervously next to a much younger McGonagall. She was walking them towards Gryffindor common room. Luna changed funny looks with Ron, who seemed to be rather nervous.

He was surprised when Dumbledore already knew what they were here for, apparently he remembered a certain bushy haired witch from some years ago. At first he seemed rather angry and disappointed at them, he lectured them how what they were doing was irresponsible and that anything that they changed should be communicated immediately.

Nevertheless he agreed with the plan, for he knew what was waiting the magic world in the future. _It was for the greater good._

"Here we are." The younger McGonagall told them. "The password is onetwothreefourfive."

The two of them blinked at the password.

"What?" asked Ron, who thought he must have had gotten it wrong.

"One-two-three-four-five." The professor repeated, closing her lips tight.

After an awkward silence the professor started to laugh. "Oh dear, you really thought- oh never mind!" she said as she realized they didn't think it had been funny at all. "It's Grindylow."

Both of them stepped inside the common room, Luna smiled brightly as she saw how cozy it was. They noticed that some people sitting near the fireplace. Luna grabbed Ron's arm and carefully pointed to a perfect copy of Harry Potter.

* * *

**1996**

Harry and Ginny were still inside the room of requirements; they silently looked at each other and smiled.

"I hope they make It." said Ginny quietly. Harry nodded and looked around; he saw his friends' empty cups on the floor and realized how much he would miss them.

"We should be going." said Harry, his voice a little shaky. He hoped she hadn't noticed but in vain.

"Everything will be okay." She told him softly, her cold hands touching his.

Harry kissed her hand and smiled. He was happy that she was the one who stayed with him.

Slowly, he walked towards the door when Ginny stopped him.

"Uhmm, Harry? What happens if we meet our other selves?"

* * *

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
